Razing Konoha
by CyanideSlavery
Summary: SPOILERS ch. 402, lang, viol, wip? "We all knew that it would eventually come down to this..." Sasuke and Naruto face off in the final battle for Konoha.


Title: Razing Konoha

**Title: **Razing Konoha

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Pairing:** eh slight NaruSasu I guess

**Rating:** Probably M...maybe MA for violence and language

**Warnings:** _**SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CHAPTER 402!!**_ wip, blatant raeping of their cannon attacks to create something more powerful, language, violence, kinda sappy I guess

**Description:** My version of the conclusion of Sasuke's revenge of Konoha.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei. Thats why he is the creator and I just sit here and manipulate his characters poorly for my own amusements.

Naruto's eyes, tainted red from the power he was drawing from the Kyuubi, narrowed as he spat out a mouthful of blood from an already healed wound inside his mouth.  
"Why the hell are you doing this teme!" he demanded angrily  
Sasuke didn't flinch, he didn't make a move to reply. He knew that his stupid blond friend wouldn't understand, he probably wouldn't even understand when he was the Hokage, unknowingly being maneuvered by the village elders like a puppet. His hands flew through seals, he didn't want to do this, he didn't want to hurt his ex team mate, but it had to be done. To achieve his goals, to seek his revenge, he had to get through Naruto first. The idiot Godaime had sent the loud blond, knowing that Sasuke had a soft spot for him. Or rather he had had a soft spot for him. Now...  
The sounds of Chidori filled the air, the electricity seemingly feeding on the palpable tension between the pair of shinobi. Sasuke charged at Naruto, arm outstretched...sure he wasn't putting as much into this as he probably should have, in fact if this was any other person he is sure that he would have killed them long ago, but Naruto...the other boy had always been strong...he had always managed to push Sasuke to better himself, to train harder and gain more power just so that he could smirk and look down on the defeated jinchuriki.  
But no matter how many long nights he spent studying jutsu, the hours he practiced, spending years with that evil perverted, twisted snake as a sensei, the number of techniques he copied with his sharingan...it still wasn't enough. The blond Konoha nin would always surpass him, on pure strength and sheer dumb luck. How could it be that he could work so hard yet still fall short?  
Naruto intercepted his Chidori with his Rasengan, pushing the swirling mass of chakra against his own, their faces so close they were almost nose to nose.  
Sasuke noted the feral snarl on Naruto's face, the whisker-like marks on his otherwise flawless face, the fangs that barely stretched past the other teeth in the boy's mouth.  
"Asshole I asked why the fuck you are doing this!" Naruto shouted  
Sasuke wasn't about to back down, smirking in the face of his opponent as if this were an effortless affair  
"Its none of your business urastonkanichi." he countered, plunging his other hand, crackling with another handful of chakra towards Naruto, even whilst they kept up this battle of trying to overcome each other's previous attack.  
Naruto gasped, just catching the hand by the wrist as it glanced his stomach. He had dropped his Rasengan in surprise and his other hand had fallen at the sudden loss of pressure, coming palm to palm with Sasuke's. He threaded his clawed fingers through Sasuke's, ignoring the pain of the Chidori that was charring his skin just as rapidly as it could heal itself.  
Sasuke's eyes narrowed.  
"Idiot, you're my best friend, of course it is my business." He said almost softly, his eyes changing back to their natural blue as he regarded the dark haired shinobi before him.  
Sasuke stilled at the change in the other boy's demeanor, he prickled, hating the sad, knowing way in which the blond eyed him. The way those bottomless blue eyes stared straight through his defenses and into his soul, almost as though he were trying to reassure him. Sasuke's eyes bled through to Sharingan as he arched his leg around, spinning himself out of Naruto's grasp as the other boy was flung across the clearing and into the trees, smashing quite a few down with the impact before he found his footing again.  
"I left Konoha! I'm a traitor to your precious goddamned village! A fucking S-class missing nin and you still try to call me your friend!?" Sasuke raged, unused to the emotions bubbling within him, and internally blaming the blond shinobi for this. Naruto was always the only one who could push him to lose his cool.  
Naruto had steadied himself, hands and feet on the ground. His clawed fingernails created large gouge marks in the dirt beneath him.  
"Do you think any of that matters to me!?" Naruto growled, his eyes returning to the ferocious red as the Kyuubi's chakra bubbled around him, creating the first tail. He charged carelessly at Sasuke, the other boy nimbly dodging his attacks.  
"They want me dead dobe, they don't want me back. Why can't you get that through your thick head!" Sasuke shouted back, summoning a poisonous snake to try and subdue his opponent who was quickly gaining the upper hand what with the power boost from the monster within him.  
Naruto slashed effortlessly through the snake, creating a large pack of clones to overwhelm Sasuke "They don't want you dead teme! You're such a fucking melodramatic drama queen!"  
Sasuke glared, dodging and dismissing each of the clones easily, chasing after the real Naruto with the skills of his Sharingan. Sending fire jutsu after the other boy to try and overcome him but the other simply dodged each and every attempt.  
"You don't have a clue what you're talking about dobe, so don't make out like you do!" Sasuke's hands flew through a complex set of seals, his eyes bleeding through to the cursed departing gift from his aniki, he surrounded Naruto in a ball of the curling black flames of Ametarasu.  
Suddenly the flames were blown apart, flickering into submission by the sheer amount of chakra that Naruto was creating as he summoned the second and third tails of chakra, already fighting against the Kyuubi for control, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold the demon back enough to summon all nine tails and still keep his sanity.  
Sasuke's eyes widened as the skin began to flake and peel off of Naruto's frame, leaving behind a pulsing expanse of chakra so deep a red that it was seemingly black. Faster than even his Mangekyou Sharingan could catch the other boy was in front of him, a searing hand against his cheek. The touch gentle even though the nails were clawed and the chakra felt as though it would melt the very skin from his bones.  
The other boy's fingers wiped clean the trail of blood which had begun to trickle from his eyes, which always occurred every time he summoned the Mangekyou. Sasuke looked up into Naruto's eyes, flicking his Sharingan to its final form as he trapped Naruto within the depths of his blood tinted world.


End file.
